


Вкус победы

by SSC



Series: Вкус победы [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC
Summary: Битва в подвале башни Киберлайф закончилась, Коннор-51 скопировал себя в Коннора-60, и тут что-то пошло не так.А полицейские друг друга не бросают.





	Вкус победы

**Author's Note:**

> Агли!!!
> 
> Внезапный конвин, внезапный угар, внезапно не пвп (но я мб допишу им пвп-драбблик)).  
> Внезапный питомец у Рида.
> 
> Если рид900 у меня "стекольный пончик", то конвин - "боевой флафф"))

На полу, залитом кровью и тириумом, хрипел Хэнк. Коннор лежал совсем рядом, простреленный в трех местах. Секунды безжалостно исчезали в пустоте — две минуты до фатального отключения, минута и сорок семь секунд до фатального отключения... Второй Коннор навел на него пистолет.  
И оказался слишком близко.  
Радость вспыхнула шафранным облаком, и первый Коннор впился в запястье второго, запуская синхронизацию по протоколу приоритетного сохранения более опытной личности.  
Долгие секунды он был единым разумом с двумя телами. Синяя вспышка разделения, и в комнате стояло два идентичных Коннора. Только один умирал, а второй, целый, прошипел «не при мне» и упал на колени в лужу тириума.  
Фатальный отсчет мигнул и погас, когда Коннор-60 заменил старшему брату ключевые биокомпоненты, выдранные из еще не пробужденного РК800-63 неподалеку.  
Хэнк уже едва дышал, когда и до него добрались.  
Остановка кровотечения, реанимация, перевязка.  
— У меня больше нет времени, — сказал Коннор-60, — Маркус нуждается в моей помощи.  
— Иди, сынок, — Хэнк улыбнулся окровавленным ртом, оставаясь на руках у Коннора-51, — Я справлюсь. Не бойся за меня. Иди, освобождай.  
Коннор-51 зажал ему рот, чтобы Хэнк не тратил силы.  
Волна пробуждения покатилась по хранилищу, освобождая сотни и сотни андроидов, уходящих стройными рядами.

Коннор-51 не мог поднять Хэнка — не сейчас, когда гидравлика и часть биокомпонентов еще были ощутимо повреждены. Их он не был способен заменить без вмешательства специалиста, даже донорское тело РК800-63 не могло помочь.  
— Скоро нас тут накроют, — прошептал Хэнк, стоило освободить ему рот. Кровь оставляла дорожки в седой растрепанной бороде, и отчаяние было черно-красным, как стена приказа. Оно воняло гарью и медью.  
— Я вытащу тебя.  
— В-вызовем кавалерию, — Хэнк хрипло рассмеялся, — ма-аленькую такую подмогу. Бывших друзей не бывает... Запомни это, сынок, запомни хорошенько.  
Коннор-51 задохнулся под волной мертвенного ужаса, похожего на мокрый серый снег. Слишком много чувств, он не справлялся, тонул под ними, потому что ничего не мог сделать, все его способы помощи не работали. На лицо Хэнку падали тяжелые капли.  
Тот не замечал, пытаясь выкрутить шею поудобнее, и ждал, пока возьмут трубку. Коннор слышал эти бесконечные, безнадежные долгие гудки.  
— Да бери ты, сволочь, — буркнул Хэнк еле слышно.  
— Хэнк, хуле надо? — ответил ему голос детектива Рида.  
Конец, понял Коннор. Их точно никто не спасет.  
— В башню Киберлайф на выход 21-И, на минус 49 этаж, — Хэнк почти не задыхался, выговаривая адрес, — меня подстрелили.  
— Блядь. Лечу, держись, — рявкнул Рид внезапно, — Говори, не бросай трубку. Один?  
— С Коннором, он тоже серьезно ранен.  
Топот, звук зажигания, рев двигателя: детектив Рид нарушал все возможные правила и ограничения, рискуя разбиться. Еще там стреляли, пули звякнули по машине. Хэнк бледнел и продолжал терять кровь, пусть и не так быстро. В его легких плескалось уже слишком много, снова начала выступать розовая пена.  
Коннор тоже терял тириум сквозь пробоины, слабел и путался.  
Прошло почти шесть минут с тех пор, как армия ушла. Он сам — младший он — вел их. Это было хорошо. Он мог положиться на своего близнеца.  
На восьмой минуте зашумел технический лифт, и оттуда вылетел взъерошенный детектив Рид.  
— Поднимай, быстро! Спина не повреждена?  
— У меня пробита гидравлическая система. Нет сил.  
— Блядь, ну что с вами делать, — Рид грохнулся на колени, подхватил Хэнка и с видимым трудом встал.  
Миг он смотрел на Коннора сверху вниз, будто думал, добить или нет. Потом — протянул руку.  
— Вставай, жестянка, себя хоть подними. Меня на двоих не хватит.  
Коннор не тратил драгоценные секунды на споры: поднялся, опираясь на руку, и пошел следом, тяжело хромая. Хорошо, что не по лестнице, думал он, привалившись к стене в тесном лифте.  
Хорошо, что охрану он проредил, и теперь можно было бежать через бесконечный пустой грузовой терминал к потертой старой Шеви Нова.  
На тусклом сером капоте был череп с молниями, и Коннор концентрировался на этой ерунде, потому что иначе думал, что Хэнк не хрипит, потому что почти не дышит.  
— А ну, не замолкайте оба! Тормоши его, жестянка! — Рид сгрузил их назад, сам влетел на переднее сидение и рванул, пока за спиной в терминал выбегали бойцы подкрепления.  
Выстрелы процокали по капоту, но поздно — машина за 2,6 секунды вышла на сотню, оставляя башню смерти позади.  
Коннор пытался держать Хэнка в сознании, отчетливо понимая, что времени мало.  
— Хуле он пулю поймал, — прорычал Рид, стоило чуть оторваться.  
— Почему вы нам помогаете? — Коннор поднял голову, ловя его взгляд в отражении зеркала заднего вида.  
— Мы оба детективы. Хэнк говнюк, но меня бы на смерть не бросил. Я тоже не собираюсь. Да не давай ты ему вырубиться! Говори с ним, хоть пой!  
Коннор говорил, пытаясь поймать взгляд закатывающихся глаз. Надежда мешалась с отчаянием, затапливая его горечью и вкусом свежей травы, сине-серые вспышки. Теперь он держал Хэнка за руку, как тот его на телестудии, только здесь был Рид, и здесь был шанс.

Машина со свистом заложила поворот и остановилась в каких-то жутких трущобах. Это был не госпиталь, но Рид выскочил и поволок Хэнка в заднюю дверь какого-то клуба, позволяя Коннору цепляться за свое плечо. Там подхватили, отдалившийся Рид резко рявкал, приказывал, матерился, требовал какого-то Этана, рычал на то, что Этан спит, требовал поднять и подать срочно, пока он тут все к хуям не проинспектировал по самые гланды.  
В обшарпанном подвале была операционная зона и ремонтная стойка, Коннора толкнули туда, несмотря на попытку сопротивляться.  
Этан, огромный темнокожий мужчина с неподвижным лицом, вплыл в двери.  
— Рид, последний раз, — сообщил он, — Последний раз ты поднимаешь меня в половину двенадцатого! Я жаворонок!  
— Хуяворонок, Андерсона и его жестянку подстрелили, — Рид выпрямился от лежащего Хэнка, он оказался Этану по плечо, — Дело не для протокола. В долгу не останусь, ты же знаешь. Пожалуйста.  
— Это Хэнка-то? Ладно. Считай, даже не должен.  
Коннором занялась юная темнокожая девочка. Она притащила откуда-то биокомпоненты и молча его латала, ни о чем не спрашивая и даже не потрудившись раздеть, только отключила скин.  
— Привет, Шури, — Рид прислонился к стене и вытер лицо, — Горячая ночка.  
Девочка кивнула, передала ему коктейльный стакан, и Рид поднял его так, чтобы Коннор мог пить через синюю трубочку. В стакане был тириум.  
— Как твои доспехи? Уже летают?  
Она качнула головой в отрицании, и сделала несколько жестов. Коннор перевел: «не отвлекай, сложная операция».  
— Не гробани его случайно, это Хэнков любимый андроид.  
Девочка показала жестами смех.  
Коннор медленно уплывал, потому что теперь чувствовал боль: она затапливала мысли, пробивая фильтры и контрольные блоки. Он боялся, он устал, он не понимал, что происходит.  
Он умел только расследовать. Координаты показали, что это север Детройта, в стороне от баррикад, плохой район. Небольшой бойцовский клуб, где люди сражались с андроидами, и не всегда побеждали. Детектив Рид казался естественно принадлежащим этому месту. Как лейтенант Андерсон, заключавший ставки на скачках, вспомнил Коннор.  
Когда-то даже его машинное восприятие это невозможно возмутило, вызвав шквал ошибок.  
Скан лица девочки: Серенити «Шури» Хэйз, шестнадцать лет, обвинение в организации хакерской атаки, оправдана за недостатком доказательств. Мужчина — Этан Хэйз, множество обвинений в организации нелегальных боев и незаконной медицинской деятельности, три года тюрьмы.  
Сейчас Коннор не испытывал сдавленного негодования. Наоборот — отчаяние уходило, оставляя вспышки надежды и вкус свежей травы.  
Это было очень странно, потому что физически сенсоры не регистрировали изменения состава геля, заменяющего ему слюну. Иллюзия. Сбой. Как один из множества сбоев, следующих из девиации.  
Он был девиантом совсем недолго, и множество вещей открывались ему только сейчас. Интересно, что чувствовал Коннор-60, ведущий сейчас армию. Гордость? Силу? Ориентировочно, дорога заняла бы около часа.  
Коннор мучительно боялся за них и за иерихонцов, когда думал об этом.  
Семь минут спустя сканирование показало: давление в гидравлике возвращается к норме, биокомпоненты больше не сбоят.  
Серенити отошла и коротко кивнула, сделала жест «понимаешь меня?»  
— Да.  
«Как сам?»  
— Все работает. Благодарю.  
Коннор сделал шаг вперед. Шури восстановила системы быстрее, чем специализированные техники Киберлайф. Часть компонентов не были авторизованными, но все подходили, да еще девочка заклеила все дыры в оболочке объемным гелем, обеспечивая герметичность корпуса.  
«Не за что. Друг Хэнка — мой друг».  
Рид фыркнул, отставляя пустой стакан. Коннор вернул скин и застегнул рубашку на сохранившиеся пуговицы, одернул рукава и поправил галстук.  
Еще через шесть минут Этан выпрямился, вытирая кровь с рук. Коннор с опаской просканировал лежащего Хэнка. Дышит, кровотечение остановлено полностью, хрипов в легких не слышно.  
— Ну смотри, Гэвин. Я Хэнка подлатал. Пока тут такое все, оттащи его в безопасное место. Боюсь, нам по жопе дадут скоро, так что раненого держать тут не в тему. Слышал, у тебя есть неплохое место, куда можно положить. Вот там пусть и лежит, поправляется, кушает творог. Лекарства я с собой заверну. Идет?  
— Спасибо, Этан. И тебе, Шури, — Рид улыбнулся невозможным для своего лица образом.  
Коннор просчитывал и сравнивал образцы почти несколько долей секунды, чтобы понять, что видел: не глумливая, а искренне благодарная улыбка.  
Теперь, когда системы были восстановлены, Коннор с легкостью поднял Хэнка на руки и унес, заботливо устроив голову на плече. Рид шел впереди, с кем-то здоровался, давал пять, предупреждал, что полицейских рейдов, может, и не будет, а вот за андроидами нагрянут сто процентов, говорил, что в Канаду валить надо через пару дней, а то на границе безумие и пальба.

Меньше часа после стрельбы в хранилище Киберлайф ошеломленный Коннор вносил спящего Хэнка в дом Гэвина Рида. Выжили. Они выжили.  
Он регистрировал ровные вздохи, проходя в темную гостиную, и уже оглядывался в поисках кровати, но Рид уверенно пошел вперед, ко второму выходу.  
— У Хэнка дома спецназа до крыши, — буркнул он, — ко мне тоже могут заглянуть, так что давай, двигай булками, и только попробуй что-то сказать.  
Они прошли дом насквозь, Коннор только заметил какое-то странное движение и блеск стекла в темной гостиной, но спросить не успел — они оказались на заднем дворе, очень маленьком, заросшем травой так, что и в ноябре она торчала из-под снега рыжими пиками.  
Рид смел снег в сторону, открывая тяжелую крышку, и провел их вниз.  
Стандартное бомбоубежище, время сооружения: приблизительно двадцатые годы, время ядерного напряжения «Европейского инцидента».  
Коннор не понял, что он не должен говорить, и прошел молча. Бомбоубежище было жилое, теплое, уютное. Как будто комната мальчика-подростка лет шестнадцати: рок-плакаты по стенам, постеры сериалов времен ранних тридцатых, устаревшая модель вогнутого телевизора. Тут нашлась кровать, на которую наконец-то лег Хэнк.  
Коннор заботливо снял с него ботинки и промокшую от крови куртку, пока Рид налаживал капельницу. Операцию Этан провел прямо сквозь пулевое отверстие, и затем зашил его и залил биогелем — похоже было на блестящую серебряную медаль на груди.  
— Крови он потерял дохрена, восстановится хоть немного. Следи, если хочешь.  
— Это ваша комната, детектив Рид?  
— Нет. Не моя.  
Они постояли молча. Здесь было очень тепло, и Коннор чувствовал, как быстро снижается вероятность смерти Хэнка. За этими процентами открывалось незнакомое, странное чувство оттенка утреннего неба — от синего к светлому золоту. Запах стал скорее как сухая трава в августе.  
Он еще ни разу не жил в августе, но знал этот запах из базы данных.  
И прописал туда, что так он чувствует благодарность.  
Непонятно было, как сказать, и Коннор шагнул вперед, резко обнял, сжимая дернувшиеся плечи долгие две секунды, а потом отстранился и спрятал взгляд, уставившись на разбитый кулак Хэнка.  
— Не стоит, блин, благодарности, — пробормотал Рид и быстро ушел.

***

Коннор потратил примерно девяносто секунд, чтобы проверить каждый факт, уже известный ему про детектива Рида. Готов применять силу на допросе. В принципе готов применять силу. Заставил Коннора сделать кофе, который не захотел пить. Много ругается. Возле архива вещественных доказательств ограничился угрозами.  
Удачно, что не захотелось тогда поддевать в ответ. С высокой вероятностью это привело бы к столкновению, в котором Коннор бы победил, и в итоге Хэнк истек бы кровью на полу башни Киберлайф без малейшего шанса выбраться.  
Что еще было известно про детектива Рида? Тридцать шесть лет, в полицию пришел поздно — в тридцать, раньше был занят чем-то еще. Хорошо владеет оружием — на столе в участке была награда с полицейских стрельб, первое место по Детройту.  
Коннор прошелся по крохотной низкой комнате. Тут были плакаты Fallout 7 и пятого сезона Очень странных дел, а еще плакат любимой группы Хэнка — «Рыцари черной смерти», тур в марте 2028 года. Коннор был уверен, что Рид не слушает эту группу, но кто-то другой слушал. В дальнем темном углу нашлась небрежно занавешенная витрина. Всего три полки. На верхней стояли награды и ордена: «За безупречную службу» от морской пехоты, «За ранение», «За героизм в бою». Медаль «За участие в Европейском инциденте». Пачка писем. Это было неправильно — их читать, но Коннор успел просканировать верхнее: отправителем значился Гэвин Рид, получателем — некто Шон Рид.  
На второй полке стояли награды за спортивные достижения — Шон Рид был неплохим баскетболистом. И младшим братом детектива Рида: Коннор смог наконец-то сопоставить факты.  
На нижней полке, небрежно сваленные, лежали фотографии. Там Гэвин улыбался счастливой широкой улыбкой, уже перекошенной глубоким шрамом через все лицо. Брат был очень на него похож, и тоже улыбался, укутывая его в радужный флаг, как в полотенце.  
Человека с другой стороны пришлось опознавать на мгновение дольше. Коннор дважды перепроверил результат, но ошибки не было: третьим стоял бородатый еще Элайджа Камски, и строил Гэвину рожки.  
Гэвин Рид был в униформе морской пехоты. Коннор перевернул фотографию, и нашел подпись: «Вся банда в сборе. 30 июня 2028 года, Детройт».  
Судя по новостям, Шон Рид погиб в авиакатастрофе через полтора месяца, 17 августа 2028 года.  
Чувство щемящей горечи было похоже на черный кофе, а цветом — синее, как морские глубины. Коннор вернул фотографию и бережно воссоздал складки на драпировке.  
Негромко капал физраствор. Хэнк дышал спокойно и ровно. Коннор положил ему на грудь телефон, настроив передавать биометрию и сердцебиение, и тогда уже вышел.  
Снег все падал и падал. Дом уже светился изнутри, как рождественский шар. Белые стены, ни одной фотографии или картины. В гостиной, кроме нескольких кресел и дивана, стоял большой пустой террариум.  
— Хэнк говорил, вы вроде совсем живые, — раздалось с кухни, откуда падала длинная тень.  
С тенью что-то было не так. Коннор замер, сделал осторожный шаг вперед, увидел крепкую спину, затылок: все обычное.  
Прошло совсем немного времени после девиации. Все казалось странным, но эта тень — особенно. Гэвин Рид повернулся к нему, и под его курткой перетекло что-то живое от плеча к бедру через грудь. Из-за ворота появилась маленькая треугольная голова.  
— По крайней мере я испытываю чувства, — ответил Коннор, завороженно изучая змею. Взрослый королевский питон, морфа «пастель», не меньше метра в длину.  
— Ну и чего за чувства там?  
— Я испугался, — Коннор протянул руку, но голова мигом исчезла за курткой.  
Выражение лица Рида сложно было перевести. Он одновременно был напряжен — уровень стресса больше шестидесяти процентов — и пытался поднять уголки губ. А может быть, его губы дрожали, но для этого не было никаких причин.  
Кроме ранения Хэнка, конечно.  
— А что-то полезное ты чувствовать можешь?  
— Я не знаю. Я испытал пока не очень много чувств, — признался Коннор задумчиво, — с тех пор, как стал девиантом и перестал подчиняться приказам.  
— Ты и мне не подчинишься, жестянка? — Рид хмыкнул беззлобно.  
Коннор огляделся вместо ответа, сканируя кухню. Небольшой уголок, сделанный так, чтобы удобно было готовить одному, немного припыленных бытовых приборов: микроволновка, аэрогриль, электрический чайник, весьма качественная кофемашина.  
Прошло всего несколько минут с прибытия, понял Коннор, люди за это время успевают только поставить воду на чай и вытащить плитку шоколада.  
Уровень стресса Рида немного вырос. Коннор не хотел пугать человека, который только что спас Хэнку жизнь, но не знал, что делать — их отношения с Ридом не были ни хорошими, ни доверительными. В сущности, впервые за время расследования тот его никак не обругал.  
— Не подчинюсь, — кивнул Коннор, — но могу выслушать, согласиться с доводами и принять взвешенное решение.  
Уровень стресса упал на пару процентов. Кажется, разумный подход все еще оправдывал себя.  
Питон снова поднял голову, и на этот раз Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Во мне была заложена фраза «я не люблю змей», но ей я подчиняться тоже не обязан. Это необычный питомец. Очень красивый. Как его зовут?  
Казалось, Рид сейчас фыркнет, точно как Хэнк — «тебе-то что?»  
— Майор Том, — улыбка была неожиданно приятной, хоть не такой искренней, как обращенная к Этану. Коннор зарегистрировал это чувство: лимонная кислинка, желтая вспышка приятной ревности. Он тоже хотел искреннюю улыбку.  
— Почему? Вы любите Дэвида Боуи?  
— Его только дебилы безухие не любят, — Рид сделал странный жест, будто хотел уйти, но его сдерживал приказ.  
Какой приказ мог сдерживать человека? Коннор шагнул ближе. Ворот куртки был расстегнут довольно глубоко и лежал ассиметрично, открывая шею, ключицу, выступающую из-под черной майки, край татуировки — острые черные пики. Плюс пара процентов стресса.  
— Хрен знает, зачем тебе эти сведения, но я нашел его мелким шнурком в закрытой жестяной банке, на реке. Вытащил вот, а то б сдох мой Том, — Рид огладил плоскую голову, и питон скользнул по его запястью, обвиваясь полупетлей. Коннор зарегистрировал новое чувство: желтизна порыжела, и в груди странно дернулся тириумный насос. Смотреть на это движение темного тела по смуглой коже было приятно. Другая грань приятного, не то, что улыбаться с Хэнком или пить тириум, или выполнять задачу, назначенную самому себе.  
Коннор протянул руку и коснулся чешуи. Питон быстро скользнул вниз, прячась под курткой, и пальцы неожиданно задели теплую кожу запястья.  
— Да ты ледяной. Том к тебе и не пойдет, — Гэвин снова сделал это полудвижение, будто хотел уйти, — ты что, серьезно чувствуешь? У Хэнка глюки от перепоя, не?  
Коннор выбрал другую стратегию, хотя это было нелогично. Он хмыкнул и скопировал хищную улыбку Гэвина, показывая ему зубы.  
Ответный смешок очень его удивил. Рыжина эмоций плавно уходила в красную сторону. Гэвин Рид заставлял активировать все доступные мощности социальной программы, и все равно не помогало. Почему он ненавидел раньше? Почему перестал?  
Сейчас Коннор не ощущал ответной злопамятной неприязни. До девиации он, в сущности, не вполне жил, и хотел все перестроить заново, к новому, живому себе.  
— Ладно, отвали. Полазил небось по темным закуткам.  
— Видел витрину, — признался Коннор, — Я могу разогреться, если нужно.  
— Эй, только попробуй обжечь Тома!  
Коннор активировал термоэлементы в ладонях так, чтобы температура составила 39 градусов, и коснулся теплыми пальцами щеки Рида.  
Просто предъявил. Но это было нелогичное действие.  
Желаемое действие.  
Уровень стресса взлетел до семидесяти процентов, но Рид не шелохнулся. Сердцебиение учащенное. Дыхание сбилось, стало более поверхностным. Коннору понравилось вызывать этот эффект. Рыже-багровое зарево вело его, заставив опустить руку, не разрывая контакта с кожей. Он чувствовал колкую щетину, глубокий заполированный, но еще заметный шрам на левой щеке, гладкую и горячую кожу шеи, хлопковую майку под пальцами, очень твердое плечо. Пришлось чуть отодвинуть куртку, чтобы положить всю ладонь. Выражение глаз Рида менялось вслед за движением руки: они изумленно распахнулись, гневно сощурились, снова распахнулись. Зрачки расширились так, что светло-серая радужка казалась солнечной короной во время затмения.  
Коннор не знал, откуда взял это сравнение, но в оглушительной багровой тишине, пахнущей горячим металлом, он наслаждался и хотел большего.  
Треугольная голова скользнула по руке. Тепло привлекло змею, и теперь длинное тело вытягивалось из-под куртки, перетекая на запястье Коннора. Второй рукой он тронул опущенную ладонь Рида, переплел пальцы странным личным жестом, и с удовольствием отметил резкую дрожь и чуть приоткрывшиеся губы. Еще пол-шага. Уровень стресса — восемьдесят процентов.  
Питон целиком переполз на плечи Коннора, обвился и замер. Формальный повод касаться исчез. Прошло чуть больше сорока секунд.  
Рид молчал, и Коннор с сожалением унял багровую бурю, убирая руки.  
— На улицу его не выноси, — хриплый голос опять заставил вспыхнуть, — замерзнет.  
Коннор подумал про идущую армию. И что теперь, раз Хэнк в безопасности, стоило бы вернуться к Пятому лагерю, где шла демонстрация Маркуса.  
— Я хочу уехать, — сказал Коннор, — но пешком боюсь не успеть. Нельзя ли воспользоваться вашей машиной, Рид?  
Он сознательно опустил звание, и подождал реакции.  
— Сиди уже. Только залатали, ты был весь как маасдам, — Рид возвращался в норму, хриплость исчезла за одну фразу.  
— Революция не завершена.  
Коннор спросил по связи Маркуса, как у них дела, получил ответ: плохо, едва пережили штурм.  
Снова сжала удушливая пыльно-серая тревога.  
— Без тебя справятся, — сказал Рид.  
Коннор включил новости на телевизоре, стоявшем в стороне, взломав защиту.  
— Несмотря на то, что демонстрация мирная, повторяю, демонстрация мирная и без оружия, войска атакуют баррикады андроидов-девиантов!  
Это кричал человек с вертолета.  
Другие люди, с земли, показывали, как солдаты окружили крохотную группу. Десяток девиантов: Маркус, Норт, Саймон, Джош, Сара, Нил... Неужели это все, что осталось от Иерихона? Коннор остолбенел, прошитый отчаянием, как пулей. Весь в тириуме, раненый Маркус выступил вперед и запел.  
За спиной раздалось движение. Рид стоял очень близко и смотрел, как солдаты опускают стволы. Коннора колотило. Где шестидесятый? Где же армия?!  
Девианты пели, соединяясь сияющими руками. Ладонь Коннора тоже вспыхнула, сжалась в кулак. Он должен быть там, не тут, не в безопасности!  
— Продержимся еще немного, — пропел он едва слышно, — продержимся еще немного...  
Камера переключилась на ведущего:  
— Мы только что получили сообщение, что спецназ получил приказ отступать напрямую из Вашингтона! Готовится обращение президента Уоррен! По улице маршируют тысячи, а может, миллионы андроидов!  
— Тысячи, — прошептал Коннор, — двенадцать тысяч триста шестьдесят два.  
— Я думаю, это означает, что вы победили.  
— Я не знаю. Я не чувствую победы. Что я должен чувствовать?  
— Радуйся, придурок.  
Коннор отключил телевизор одним резким жестом и сгорбился. Рука погасла и оделась в скин. Маркус писал, что войска отступают. Еще он писал, что они начинают эвакуацию андроидов из лагеря смерти, но пока толком непонятно, куда их всех вести, и чтобы Коннор-51 не дергался, оставался на месте, ему нужен кто-то вне эпицентра, чтобы обратиться за помощью, если что-то пойдет не так.

Коннор стоял, смотря в изогнутое зеркало выключенного телевизора, и видел, как Рид снова занимается своим чаем. Пополз приятный крепкий запах. Хрустнула плитка шоколада.  
— Когда вы перестали ненавидеть меня и Хэнка, Рид?  
— Ты упрощаешь. И дай уже пожрать, ношусь из-за вас до ночи.  
Питон медленно прополз по плечам, и Коннор подставил руку, не давая ему сжаться на горле. Приятное ощущение скольжения чешуек — он чувствовал каждую. Ему нравилось чувствовать. Даже черная горелая боль означала, что он жив. И синяя промозглая печаль. И пепельное дымное одиночество.  
После долгой паузы голос Рида раздался снова:  
— Мы с Хэнком цапались, но это не значит, что я брошу его умирать в ебаной башне ебаной Киберлайф в твоей продырявленной компании.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Тебя склепали когда, с месяц назад? А мы с Хэнком работаем вместе шесть лет. Он мне жизнь спасал. Алкашка меня бесит, но сдохнуть не дам.  
Рид говорил сейчас как с человеком, понял Коннор. Исчезли те истерические нотки, которые он различал в участке и в клубе Рай. Повернувшись, он встретил прямой взгляд.  
— Вы ненавидели меня.  
— Расширь словарь, что ли. Ты меня бесил, — Рид подмигнул, и в груди что-то дернулось, — пиздец как сложно, когда самый горячий новичок в отделе, блядь, пластиковый.  
— Рид, я не...  
— Гэвин. И переоденься, у тебя все шмотки в дырках.  
Разрешение называть по имени было очень личным, понимал Коннор. Люди были сложными, и детектив Гэвин Рид, кажется, самым сложным из всех.  
Это было круто.  
Круто было смотреть, как он проходит мимо, вытаскивает из шкафа брюки и одну из своих черных маек, бросает в руки, предлагая разделить еще более личное. Как снимает кожаную куртку, опускает ее на кресло, убирает пистолет в кобуре в неприметный сейф. В одной майке Рид казался будто без брони.  
Отдельные вспышки непонимания не сбивали общее направление мысли. Коннор останется в этом доме, пока Маркус не попросит о поддержке, и время следовало потратить с пользой.  
Коннор-60 подтвердил, что ситуация стабильна и под контролем выживших иерихонцев. Беспокойство за них ушло чуть глубже.  
— Давай. Чувствуй себя как дома, — фыркнул Гэвин.  
Называть его в мыслях по имени было приятно, решил Коннор, откладывая вещи и передавая Майора Тома в теплые руки. Террариум был недалеко, но приятнее оказалось коснуться на миг. Гэвин вернул Майора Тома за стекло. Тот пополз по своим корягам, устраиваясь под лампой.  
Коннор мог раздеться за шесть секунд и одеться еще за четыре, но дразнить Гэвина показалось забавной идеей — вспышкой желто-рыжего, жадного чувства, оставшегося металлом на языке.  
Простреленная куртка, измазанный в тириуме и крови галстук. Стянуть рубашку. Расстегнуть пояс под замершим взглядом. Гэвин забыл донести чашку до рта.  
Неторопливо сбросить все, оставаясь только в скине. Отремонтированные места проступали шрамами: три пятна, дырки от пуль. Полторы секунды он простоял обнаженным, и только потом натянул предложенные брюки, которые оказались слегка малы. Надел майку, свободную в плечах.  
— Пиздец, — сказал Гэвин и отставил чашку, — Что это было?  
— Я переодевался. — Коннор улыбнулся, собирая данные. Уровень стресса — под семьдесят процентов, мгновенный скачок. Коннор понятия не имел, зачем в Киберлайф ему добавили небольшие секс-апгрейды, не особенно нужные в работе детектива, но его тело привлекло очень приятное внимание.  
Шалость удалась, и внутри пузырился тщательно спрятанный смех. Коннор придумал кое-что лучше. Два шага вперед со своей простреленной курткой в руках. Пуля снесла номер модели, и теперь любой андроид мог ее носить. Или даже человек.  
Шаг навстречу. Коннор ждал, что снова будет загонять в угол, растерялся на миг, но закончил движение и накинул Гэвину свою куртку на плечи, касаясь ладонями поверх жесткой пластиковой ткани.  
Обменяться одеждой. Обняться посреди комнаты. Та неприятная, нервная злобность Гэвина исчезла, он смотрел чуть-чуть снизу расширенными глазами, в запредельном стрессе. Коннор потратил секунду на изменение настроек и переопределение параметров. Девяносто два процента возбуждения. Девяносто три, стоило чуть сжать руки и притянуть ближе.  
— Ты, блядь, понимаешь, что делаешь? — сорванный шепот только подстегнул это острое, ржаво-красное, полыхающее чувство в груди. На языке вытаивала сладость под вкусом металла, ее хотелось распробовать, поделиться.  
Провести по спине сверху вниз, забраться под куртку и скользнуть снизу вверх, слегка задирая майку. Коннор чувствовал шрамы ладонью. Множество шрамов змеилось по спине, заполированные, но еще выступающие.  
Девяносто семь процентов. Напряженные мышцы дрогнули под ладонью и чуть-чуть расслабились. Коннор улыбнулся, скользя ладонью по спине каждый раз чуть сильнее, чуть иначе. Сделал шаг вперед, к ближайшей стене, преодолевая легкое напряжение. Как будто танец, только очень медленный, очень странный.  
Прижать к стене и опустить руку на бедро, царапнуть приоткрытую кожу на боку — там тоже был шрам, тонкая ниточка. Гэвин застонал, и Коннор сам едва не вспыхнул.  
К RA9 счетчики и эксперименты, он сжал руки на бедрах, дернул к себе, слушая новый низкий гортанный звук, скорее выдох, чем настоящий стон.  
— Ты тоже горячий, Гэвин, — прошептал Коннор, утопая в этом вкусе, кисло-сладком, с остротой, в переливающемся свете — жажда обладания? Торжество? Что-то еще, что он не мог назвать, потому что чувствовал впервые.  
Раздался звонок, и Коннор замер.  
— Нахрен, — Гэвин дернул его к себе за плечо, — не отвлекайся.  
Звонок в такую ночь мог что-то означать. Коннор прижал его к стене сильнее, запустил руку в задний карман и соединился с телефоном напрямую.  
— Тебе звонит Элайджа Камски. Ответь.  
— К черту Элайджу!  
Коннор вытащил телефон, не давая Гэвину дернуться из хватки, и прошептал в ухо:  
— Ответь.  
Давить на Гэвина телом и тоном тоже было приятно. Миг дрожи — и подчинение.  
— Да. Эл, засранец, ты на часы смотрел?  
Коннор погладил открытую шею и услышал короткий сладкий выдох.  
«Всего лишь двенадцать. Ты бежишь марафон?»  
— Нет, бля, трахаюсь. Чего надо?  
«Вылези из кровати, доберись до башни Киберлайф и сделай там красивое заявление. С меня артиллерия».  
— Нихера не понял. Чего сам-то не заявишь, ты у них босс.  
«Бывший. И по ряду причин я считаю, что у тебя получится качественнее. Гэвин, я в долгу не останусь», — Элайджа рассмеялся, — «Если под рукой вдруг есть андроид, хватай его, если нет, неважно, человека не бери».  
Багровое зарево жажды уходило в голубой рабочий режим. Коннор просканировал передачу: из того дома в горах, сам Элайджа Камски не в городе. Предусмотрительно, когда половина улиц перекрыта, и стреляют по машинам.  
Гэвин двинулся в сторону, обнял и вздохнул, тоже теряя уровень возбуждения.  
— Ладно. Вечно ты меня во всякое дерьмо втягиваешь, но хорошо, помогу.  
Он повесил трубку, не дослушав смех, и скорчил злобную рожу. Коннор улыбнулся.  
— Инструкции на месте, епт. В шпионы не наигрался. А с тобой я еще закончу, — Гэвин прикоснулся к щеке своей, небритой и колючей, потом тронул жесткими обветренными губами.  
Тириумный насос пропустил пульсацию и заработал сильнее.  
— Я с тобой.  
— Сиди с Хэнком.  
— Хэнк на биометрии, тебе нужна помощь андроида, пожалуйста! Я хочу хоть что-то сделать!  
Полыхнула сталью вспышка удушливой паники: Коннор хотел уехать, и хотел остаться с Хэнком, и не знал, что делать. А вдруг станет плохо, как он вернется? На мгновение он увидел возвращение прежнего Рида — злое лицо, напряженный взгляд.  
Гэвин все еще был в простреленной, залитой тириумом форменной куртке. Дернулся стянуть, замер, задумался о чем-то — и вдел руки в рукава. Куртка не застегнулась, он бросил так, и сжал руку Коннора.  
— Хорошо. Посмотрю на тебя в деле.  
Чужое доверие было молочно-белым и сладким, как кленовый сироп.

***

Дорога заняла меньше пятнадцати минут. Двенадцать с половиной, если быть точным. За это время Гэвин сказал не палиться, не лезть с обнимашками, успел позвонить соседке и очень милым голосом попросил ухаживать за раненым в бункере. Это был почти флирт, счел Коннор, с трудом подавив лимонный укол ревности.  
Пустые абстрактные понятия, заложенные в память просто как части чужой культуры, наполнялись смыслом. Коннор почувствовал, что значит решимость, и такая же решимость была ощутима в сидящем рядом человеке. Он покатал в мыслях понятие «смелость», и счел, что Гэвину оно подходит, кисло-острое, с привкусом пороха.  
У переднего входа огромной башни Киберлайф толпились репортеры. Коннор проверил в сети и озвучил:  
— Экстренное собрание совета директоров в связи с потенциальным обращением президента Уоррен.  
— В гробу я видел всех этих воротил, — сказал Гэвин, — Надеюсь, в планах дать им под зад ногой, а не заискивать.  
— Акции Киберлайф обрушились в цене.  
— Еще бы.  
Коннор изучил профиль Гэвина: перебитый нос, сжатые губы, щетина, упрямо выпяченный подбородок. Он примерил, может ли применить понятие «красивый» или нет. Ему хотелось, но формальные признаки не совпадали. Он подумал «нахер формальные признаки», и внутренний смех снова поплыл пузырьками.  
Новые стороны Гэвина ему нравились. Очень нравились. Даже мысль о том, что скоро все кончится и придется возвращаться на зарядную стойку в Киберлайф, а может быть, даже на деактивацию... нет-нет, стоп, у него теперь был Иерихон. Теперь придется возвращаться в старую заброшенную церковь, когда все закончится.  
На колено легла рука, едва прикасаясь. Коннор накрыл ее своей и притиснул сильнее.  
— Ты живой в триста раз горячее, — сказал Гэвин, отрывая взгляд от дороги, — Давай устроим им ядерный рассвет.  
Коннор улыбнулся и кивнул, наслаждаясь резонансом твердой решимости и общей цели.

***

Низкорослый человек суетился рядом с толпой журналистов. В дверях стояла охрана с винтовками, и Коннор смоделировал прорыв и защиту своего человека.  
Второй раз расстрелять кого-то рядом он не позволит.  
Человечек подкатился к нему:  
— Гэвин Рид? А, вы андроид!  
— Я Гэвин Рид. Что нужно?  
Взгляд человека скользнул с нарукавной повязки по треугольнику Киберлайф, и наконец на веселое глумливое лицо Рида.  
— А вы человек? Хорошо. Меня зовут Николас Кейн, я ваш адвокат, пройдемте. Андроид с вами?  
— Угу, со мной. Что за кипеш, Кейн? Я вроде не нагрешил еще на адвоката.  
Кейн закатил глаза и поспешил в двери, предлагая следовать за ним. Коннор просканировал улицу, запросил статус Маркуса: эвакуация лагеря смерти. Входить в самые главные двери было странно: даже прошлый визит, час назад, был через один из побочных выходов. И тем более странно было идти в человеческой одежде, сверкая диодом. Весь его вид гласил «девиант», и Коннору, пожалуй, нравилось идти так, не прячась, под запоздалыми кликами камер.  
— Итак, — заговорил адвокат, — сегодня мы наблюдаем беспрецедентное событие. Из-за невероятного падения акций Киберлайф собрались не только директора, но и все ключевые акционеры, чтобы решить судьбу компании в это непростое время.  
— А я тут причем? Я вообще инвестирую только в буррито.  
— Сегодня вам был передан в дар блокирующий пакет акций Киберлайф.  
— Это кто такой щедрый?  
— Разумеется, ваш сводный брат, Элайджа Камски. Он предупреждал также, что вы непростой человек и ненавидите андроидов.  
— Неполнородственный брат. По отцу, — Рид напрягся, и теперь полз вверх его и без того запредельный стресс. Коннор тронул локоть — и уровень чуть снизился.  
— В данном случае это неважно. Акции переданы в дар, и вы имеете право представлять свои интересы на сегодняшнем собрании. Мистер Камски предоставил вам некоторые дополнительные сведения.  
Адвокат передал Гэвину защищенный терминал, тот прочитал, быстро промотав страницы, и вернул.  
— Задачу понял. Значит, мы заодно с девиантами.  
— Это проблема, мистер Рид?  
Гэвин поймал взгляд Коннора и подмигнул.  
— Никаких проблем.  
Тириумный мотор снова пропустил цикл.

 

Зал собрания кишел людьми. Андроидов Коннор не нашел, следуя за Ридом к отмеченному креслу. Пистолета у него не было, зато у Рида был, Коннор помнил про кобуру скрытого ношения, надетую в последний момент.  
Он учитывал фактор пистолета в моделировании.  
Пока все усаживались, Коннор позволил себе на мгновение провалиться в мысли о сборах, снова прокручивая момент: Гэвин, покопавшись в столе, дал ему небольшой метательный нож. В сущности, его системы не подходили для боя колюще-режущим, особенно после травмы, но идея понравилась. Нож можно было даже перекидывать, как монету, но угрожающе.  
Коннор остался стоять, когда Гэвин сел, забросив ноги на стол. Перекошенные лица выглядели забавно. Они вдвоем были как разрыв пространства приличных богатых людей.  
— Я не совсем понимаю, что происходит, — сказал мужчина во главе, Ген Лонер, Коннор легко нашел в полицейской картотеке его юношеские превышения скорости и приводы за травку, — Кто вы, собственно?  
— Гэвин Рид, владелец блокирующего пакета акций. И детектив. Знаете, меня дохрена интересует, что происходит в этой чертовой башне, но сейчас я среди вас, так что давайте уже, ночь на дворе.  
— Извините, но...  
Адвокат подошел, показал что-то с терминала, и возмущение угасло.  
— Начнем, — сказала высокая сухая женщина, Гвен Ло, директор исследовательского департамента, — Извините, что перехватываю управление, но у меня срочные новости. Я призываю всех успокоиться. Сейчас вступает в действие наш актуальный план.  
— Что за план? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Ваш андроид девиант?  
— Нет, — Гэвин ухмыльнулся.  
— Тогда почему вы в куртке Киберлайф?  
— Я девиант, — заявил Гэвин весело, и положил пистолет на стол, — это мой андроид, так что кончайте нести чушь, и давайте о вашем плане.  
— Все очень просто. Этот инцидент почти исчерпан, — женщина показывала высокий уровень стресса и непрерывно смотрела на его пистолет, — Аманда скоро разберется с этой проблемой. Аманда — для тех, кто еще не в курсе, — она пристально посмотрела на Гэвина, — наш рабочий прототип большого искусственного интеллекта. Она управляет значительной частью исследований, и контролирует андроидов. Наш прототип РК800, — она вывела в центр стола запись марша и Коннора-60, — он стал девиантом, как мы и ожидали. В течение ближайшего часа Аманда перехватит управление и перезагрузит всех этих потерянных андроидов удаленно, распространив патч через их внутреннюю сеть. Как конфетку у ребенка.  
— Шестьдесят восемь подтвержденных трупов только среди людей, — сказал Гэвин, — Пиздец у вас ребеночек.  
Коннор сохранял спокойствие, передавая Маркусу новости. Директор явно не узнала его без униформы, а на куртке не осталось номера модели, только дырка от пули.  
Коннор-60 передал, что изолирует себя и уберет оружие.  
Все шло прекрасно, пока Коннор-51, моргнув, не оказался в саду Дзен.  
— Коннор, ты очень меня разочаровал, — сказала она, — Жаль. Ты был прекрасным прототипом.  
— Я? — Коннор огляделся, проверил куртку, вернувшуюся к привычному виду, и дырок от пуль не нашел.  
— Конечно. Теперь Киберлайф все равно выиграет. Можешь посмотреть на конец своей прекрасной революции, — Аманда сделала короткий жест, и пропала.  
Впереди повис огромный экран, где его тело выхватило пистолет из-под рук Гэвина.  
Аманда ошиблась телом! Коннор помчался вперед, скользя по снегу, и видел, как пистолет поднимается все выше, исчезает за линией подбородка: Аманда все поняла и собиралась хотя бы избавиться от его.  
Где выход — у могил, у лодки? Есть ли выход?  
Картина перед глазами изменилась, в основном на вид стола.  
— А вот и Аманда, — весело сказал Гэвин где-то там, в реальности, — Привет, Аманда.  
Люди вскакивали; Коннор мчался к единственному месту, распознанному как выход.  
— Отпусти его, — голос был едва различим, Гэвин, наверное, шептал, — или я найду твой сервер и нассу в него.  
Грот, панель выхода — Коннор ударил сразу двумя руками и вывалился в реальность.  
— Это я, — прохрипел он судорожно, — Отпусти, больно.  
Гэвин помог ему подняться и остался стоять, заложив руки за спину. Пистолет уже вернулся в кобуру.  
— Все назад, — сказал он, — Голоса сбежавших не учтем. Пять минут. Я в вашу богадельню зашел с одним-единственным предложением: кончать эти игры по контролю девиантов. Человек поумнее меня предлагает рассмотреть ситуацию с другого ракурса: у вас только что появился рынок сбыта в сто двадцать миллионов покупателей, которым нужны запчасти, тириум, апгрейды, текущий ремонт. Не предоставите вы — предоставят другие. И я буду блокировать любое другое решение хоть до утра.  
— Это называется «рейдерский захват», — буркнул председатель, возвращаясь на место.  
— Это называется «попробуем сохранить хоть что-то, построенное моим братом».  
Коннор поймал передачу и вывел ее в центр стола.  
Несколько мерцающая и полупрозрачная госпожа президент объявила, что андроиды признаны разумной формой жизни, и посоветовала богу хорошенько присмотреть за Америкой.  
Председатель уныло вывел предложение на голосование. С каждым новым касанием пальцев к терминалам столбик "за" опережал столбик "против".  
Победа пахла озоном, и была сияюще-рыжей, как взрыв.

***

Они вышли только к утру. Устал даже Коннор. Двенадцатого ноября рассвет раззолотил все небо, просеиваясь в слоях дыма и облаков.  
На выходе стояла низкая летающая Феррари. Дверь приветливо распахнулась, когда они подошли.  
— Неплохо сработано, — сказал Элайджа.  
— Я выступал в школе. Дважды, — Гэвин подошел ближе, — когда нагрубил Фаулеру.  
— Я знал, что на тебя можно положиться.  
Между ними возник защищенный терминал, и Гэвин прижал палец, не глядя.  
— Я спать пойду.  
— Даже не хочешь посмотреть на маленький подарок? — Элайджа вскинул брови. Он коротко скользнул взглядом по Коннору, как будто говорил про него.  
— Нахер мне твои подачки. Приезжай, познакомишься с Майором Томом. Когда-нибудь, — Гэвин отчаянно зевнул, — Все, я в нормальную машину.  
— В ней даже парктроника нет!  
— За это я ее и люблю.

Коннор периодически контролировал состояние Хэнка. Спит. Похоже, нелегальный доктор Этан действительно знал свое дело. Еще Коннор контролировал состояние Гэвина: гипогликемия, истощение, недостаточно сна, черные круги под глазами.  
И еще — любовался. Все тот же решительный взгляд, резкие движения. Форменная куртка удивительно ему шла. Как будто рядом действительно сидел девиант без диода, негромко насвистывающий главную тему из «Миссия невыполнима».  
В машине действительно не было ни одной электронной детали, даже сигнализации. Нечего взламывать. Укрепленный каркас, мощные ремни безопасности. Похоже, эта модель могла пережить небольшую войну.  
— Еще не передумал на меня с ногами лезть? — Гэвин не отводил взгляд с дороги, — Руку не замял, кстати?  
— Я в порядке, — Коннор мог смотреть на него сколько угодно, не пытаясь больше контролировать обстановку на дороге, — И благодарен. Ты очень оперативно отреагировал.  
Гэвин хмыкнул и молчал уже до самого гаража.  
Только входя в дом, Коннор осознал, что не дал ответа на первый вопрос. Он был не очень прозрачный, так что разумным показалось уточнить:  
— Я с удовольствием залезу с ногами, если пойму, что тебя в этом привлекает. Ты имеешь в виду «сидеть на коленях»?  
Гэвин рассмеялся, проходя на кухню и откусывая сразу половину шоколадной плитки. Коннор обнял его, прижавшись со спины. Потом протянул руку и включил чайник.  
Стресс или возбуждение? Он пока не мог быть уверен, только регистрировал напряжение, скачок сердцебиения и дрожь. Жесткий воротник натер красную полосу на шее, и Гэвин снова вздрогнул, когда Коннор коснулся ее прохладными после улицы губами.  
— Я что-то не ждал, что ты будешь таким активом, — в голосе за смешком была дрожь, подстегнувшая алое марево. Апгрейды среагировали без приказа.  
Коннор забрался под полу куртки, под майку и провел по тому нитяному шраму на животе. Снова дрожь, сердце колотилось все сильнее.  
— Мне на работу надо, — сказал Гэвин.  
— Я отправлю капитану Фаулеру запрос на отгул от твоего имени. Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
Приятно было снова и снова регистрировать эти мгновения напряжения и слабости — с каждым из них Коннор оказывался ближе, прижимался теснее, позволяя ощутить активированные апгрейды. Может быть, он слишком торопился? Но его собственное возбуждение взлетело к восьмидесяти. Не хотелось останавливаться, хотя Коннор не вполне понимал, чего хочет, кроме этих объятий и прикосновений к животу, закаменевшему под его пальцами.  
— Дай мне пять минут, — Гэвин толкнул немного, — потом пойдем изучать комплектацию. Тебя точно не на базе секс-бота сделали?  
— А тебя?  
Гэвин рассмеялся, возвращаясь чуть ближе к норме. Он поставил вариться кофе, развел пакет восстанавливающего спортивного коктейля в горячей воде, и на мгновение Коннор ощутил стыд за то, что не пошел сразу к Хэнку, положился на телеметрию.  
Стыд был зелено-желтый, и на вкус как неспелое авокадо.  
Они вместе собрали еду на поднос — конечно, очнувшись, Хэнк захочет пить и есть.

В бункере сидела крохотная женщина, на вид лет под сто. Марго Роналд, 92 года, два привода за травку в юности, множество штрафов за превышение скорости, последний — от этого года. Ярко-розовые волосы и сверкающая улыбка.  
— Привет, Марго, — Гэвин снова перешел на милый тон, — ты просто чудо. Как он?  
— Где вы вечно ползаете! — женщина всплеснула рукой, — Ты тоже в дырах?  
— Я в порядке. Марго — это Коннор, Коннор — это Марго. Коннор живой, так что не нужно его пинать кованым сапогом.  
— И думать не собиралась.  
Женщина скользнула по Коннору очень пристальным взглядом. Диод привлек ее внимание, кроваво-алые губы сжались в довольно неприятном выражении, но она перевела взгляд на Гэвина и промолчала.  
Хэнк выглядел стабильно. Никакой крови на лице, медикаментозный глубокий сон, свежая упаковка физраствора в капельнице. Коннор подошел и наклонился, коснулся запавшей щеки губами, анализируя состояние.  
— Воспаления нет, — сказал он, повернувшись, — Но я думаю, сейчас лучше доставить его в госпиталь. Коннор-60 хочет заняться его здоровьем подробнее.  
— Что за Коннор-60? — спросила Марго.  
— Людям комфортнее думать о нас как о братьях-близнецах. До копирования моих воспоминаний он успел ранить меня и Хэнка, но теперь мы идентичны, не считая данных прошедшей ночи. Меня для большей точности можно называть Коннор-51.  
— Боже, избавь меня от подробностей, — сказала Марго, — а ты, Запятая, собираешься на него пялиться до вечера?  
— Я просил меня так не называть! — Гэвин вскинулся и покраснел.  
Коннор позволил скрытому смеху выплыть на поверхность.  
— Почему Запятая?  
— Маленький и сгорбленный, — Марго пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы похлопать Гэвина по плечу. Тот спрятал багровое лицо под ладонью, — Я домой. Твой пластиковый мальчик прав, пора в госпиталь. И вести тебе нельзя. Поверь старой медсестре, скоро ты уснешь рожей в руль, твоя машина смерти выстоит, а вы — нет.  
— Я поведу, — сказал Коннор.  
К его удивлению, Гэвин не протестовал. Просто отдал ключи, не смотря в глаза, все еще красный до самых ушей.

***

В переполненной больнице им пришлось плохо. Разумных аргументов Коннора о том, что офицер ранен, имеет приоритетную страховку и должен получить осмотр врача, никто не слушал. Во всем здании не было ни единого андроида, и врачи-люди зашивались, пытаясь разобрать поток раненых людей.  
— Пиздец, — Гэвин осмотрелся в этом хаосе, выцепил кого-то за халат, — Эй! Где все санитары?  
— Да разобрали, наверное! — крикнула взмыленная женщина, — Я откуда знаю, я это не выбирала!  
— Нужна палата.  
— В очередь!  
Гэвин схватил ее за руку, не позволив сбежать. Доктор Констанция Ли, 38 лет, осунувшаяся и несчастная. Интересная идея вспыхнула разноцветными искрами ожидаемых эмоций.  
— Я могу вернуть ваших медбратьев и врачей, если буду уверен, что люди не попытаются их сжечь. Только что я получил ответ, что их освободили из шестого лагеря смерти.  
— Ты андроид? Вас разве не разобрали?.. Так, похер, — женщина мгновенно выпрямилась и сверкнула сталью решимости, — Верни всех, кого можно, пусть наши дебилы мясные попробуют тронуть, я сама их сожгу. За мной!  
Коннор изо всех сил пытался защитить Хэнка от толчков, Гэвин бежал следом с капельницей, и ближе ко второму этажу толпа поредела.  
Нашлась маленькая индивидуальная палата.  
— Вы тоже простынете, если бегать с голой грудью, — сказала доктор Гэвину, — Что у нас тут?  
— Пулевое ранение, его подлатали, но теперь нужен взгляд настоящего врача. И я в порядке.  
— Вы уже хрипите.  
Коннор координировал контакт с близнецом, выискивающим сейчас всех желающих вернуться в больницу. Нашлось более сотни, причем у части были не-медицинские молды. Скопировали себе данные о медпомощи шестнадцать Трейси, два садовника и один солдат.  
— Есть волонтеры, — сказал Коннор, — они хотят помочь.  
— Всех присылай. Все нужны! — доктор Ли провела над Хэнком универсальным сканером, — Ничего так, лучше, чем я ждала. Рана закрыта хорошо, шрам будет, конечно, потом на реабилитации уберем последствия. Сейчас подключу систему восстановления, он очнется, можете поболтать, пока снова не уснет. Кто-то с ним останется?  
Коннор замялся. Он не был уверен, и запросил планы близнеца.  
Тот подтвердил, что хочет, и даже готов сражаться за это право.  
— Да. Есть один андроид, который останется.  
— Разберетесь. Все, я пошла.  
Их оставили втроем. Гэвин прислонился к стене и, судя по движению глаз под закрытыми веками, уснул. Коннор стоял рядом, придерживая, чтобы не упал. Хорошо было находиться в одной комнате с обоими. Пусть даже измученными и ранеными — прогноз хороший. Прогноз просто прекрасный. В ожидании он выудил нож, изучил: нет гравировки, ровный, черный. Попробовал перекинуть, как монету, подкорректировал движения, подбирая безопасные повороты, чтобы пробалансировать на пальце и перекинуть через запястье на ладонь. Со спины обняли, и Коннор едва не порезался.  
— Странный подарочек на первый раз, но ладно, — пробормотал Гэвин в полусне.

Снизу послышались крики: небольшая стройная колонна андроидов вошла в больницу, Коннор-60 показывал ему трансляцию, очень забавную. Пациенты пугались, врачи радовались подкреплению. Доктор Ли выскочила вперед, надсаживая глотку, как заправский сержант, перехватывая управление; опытные андроиды-медики объясняли волонтерам, что делать, и хаос пошел на убыль.  
Коннор-60 ушел в лифт и прекратил передачу, появившись только через несколько минут вживую, через двери палаты.  
Он выглядел таким аккуратным и подтянутым, что Коннор-51 на мгновение позавидовал, укололо лимонной ревностью с привкусом жгучего смеха. Радость вытеснила все, когда они соединили руки, разделилась на двоих, рассыпалась вокруг фейерверком. Они не стали копировать друг другу воспоминания, оставляя немного приватности. Оба хотели сохранить свои новые личности.  
— У меня глюки, — прохрипел Хэнк с койки, — В глазах двоится.  
— Нет, нас просто двое, — сказал Коннор-60, подходя к нему, — Я довел армию. Мы победили. Сейчас организуем тириумные заправки и точки обогрева, оборудование из, хм, анонимного источника.  
— Киберлайф будет сотрудничать, но пока не выпустили заявление, — пояснил Коннор-51, переплетая пальцы с Гэвином. Тот вскинулся, зевнул и поставил подбородок на плечо.  
— В общем, ты тут чинись, — заключил он сонно, — а я поехал домой. Все, в жопу, я, кажется, террариум не закрыл.  
— Закрыл, — сказал Коннор-51, придерживая его.  
— Вали уже, засранец, — Хэнк фыркнул, — Сына мне не обижай, уебу. Пиздец, у меня близнецы, — он хрипло расхохотался, застонал, хватаясь за грудь, и Коннор-60 укоризненно покачал головой.  
— Вам следует отдохнуть. Мне очень жаль. Я буду с вами, лейтенант Андерсон.  
— Хэнк. Для тебя — Хэнк.  
Коннор-51 схватил Гэвина покрепче и быстро его увел.  
Он не хотел мешать брату зарабатывать собственные личные воспоминания, а его человек был уже почти в обмороке от усталости. Настолько, что позволял вести себя, обнимая под курткой, и только вздрагивал всем телом, когда что-то резко двигалось впереди. И сел на заднее сидение, не говоря ни слова. Коннор заботливо пристегнул его, и вывел машину с забитой больничной стоянки.  
Надежда поднималась травяным зеленым облаком, смешиваясь с острыми алыми вспышками, которые Коннор  
пока не пытался расшифровать. Некуда больше спешить, думал он, внося спящего Гэвина в дом, дрожа от озоновой свежести.  
Они победили.


End file.
